Black Roses
by Sayora the Darkmaster
Summary: Pain. Pity. Fear. Insanity. Love. Cruelty. Survival. Nothing else matters. Nothing else matters...


I do not own Silent Hill. I own Sarah, Alex and Alma, but that's basically it.

* * *

Chapter One – The Pit

_The days are short, the night too long_

_To save the one who now lies cold_

_The monsters feed on fear and death _

_As Death himself doth stand so bold_

_Morning's light, God's gift so pure_

_Doth wither black to Night's dark smile_

_And humans run, so scared and lonely_

_Into the trap that lay defiled_

"….Trees. Rain!"

Gray vines sprang up out of the ground, twisting together in the form of tall trees. Water materialized above them and fell continually.

"Nurses and Patients and Mannequins!"

Almost instantly, the sounds of roaring, hissing and howling rose above the dark trees.

"Humans and blood and fear and gore!"

The sound of human voices could now be heard, first as confused shouting, then as terrified screams.

"That's enough, Alma." Sarah laid a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Aw, but Sarah, I'm not done!" Alma complained.

"Sorry, Alma. Time to close up." Sarah climbed up the stairs out of the pit, holding Alma's hand beside her. When they were out, she turned, smiling, holding a hand out towards the pit. Immediately a grid appeared over the surface, solidified, and became a glass floor, looking down into the horror.

"I like my pit. It's pretty." Alma smiled. "Are we going to trap another real human soon? Not just my fake ones?"

"Of course we are, Alma." Sarah hugged her. "Of course we are. Now run off and play."

Alma disappeared into the haze, leaving the school grounds, running down the street and waving to a Patient who happened to be standing nearby. _Alex, Alex, we'll be together soon… _Sarah thought of the human that would soon be trapped in her beautiful world, and laughed. _Alex, sweet Alex, we'll be together so soon… _Suddenly, she heard the sound of screeching metal. It was dim, and she stood there in silence and waited while it slowly came closer.

_Shhhhhiiiiiink, shhhhiiiiiiink, shhhhhiiiiiiink…_

"Did you come to see Alma's pit?" Sarah turned around, looking lovingly at Pyramid Head. He failed to respond, neither moving nor saying anything. Sarah didn't even know if he was capable of talking, since she never once had heard him say a single word.

"What have you done to James?"

Still no response.

"I see. Maria has been keeping him busy. Have you been killing her?"

Finally, a slight nod.

"I see. James wishes for punishment, so give it to him. Make sure the Nurses don't kill him. At least, not yet."

Pyramid Head held out his hand, and Sarah smiled as she took it. She pulled herself towards him, burying her face in his chest. "You belong to me," she said. "You're mine. All mine… There is no one else to own you." Pyramid Head did not respond, but stood with his hand on her shoulder. He said nothing. He thought nothing. He was a servant; _her_ servant. Nothing else mattered but serving and protecting the master…

_Alex, dear Alex, we'll be together oh so soon._

* * *

"Silent Hill…"

"I… What?"

"Silent Hill, Alex! It's cursed, I swear!"

"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with that town."

"You don't understand! I just got back from it!"

"What did you see?"

"I wasn't gonna go in! All I saw was mist, some crazy girl in the cemetery freaked out on me not to go in, so I ran!"

"You've just lost it, haven't you?" Alex laughed at Philip and kept driving.

"Please Alex, I'm scared of that place."

"Look Phil, we're gonna go there and I'm gonna show you once and for all that there is absolutely _nothing wrong with that town!_"

_Silent Hill, four miles._

Alex noticed there were no other cars on the road, but he ignored such an insignificant detail and kept driving. After all, it was about eight o'clock in the morning. There wouldn't be that many cars, right?

"I'm telling you man, this ain't gonna go down right."

_Silent Hill, three miles._

There was an awkward silence in the car. Phil looked at Alex, opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, changed his mind, and looked back at the road. _Phil is just being a wuss_, Alex thought. The silence proceeded.

_Silent Hill, one mile._

"Alex, please, my gut tells me—" Philip began.

"Ignore your gut," Alex interrupted. "It's usually wrong, anyway."

_Approaching Silent Hill on the left._

Alex turned, his expression hard and annoyed. What did Phil know, anyway? He probably just ran into some crazy girl who felt like scaring him.

_Help me…_

"What?" Alex looked at Phil.

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

_Help me… Help me…_

"What is that? What's going on?"

_Help me!_

There was a loud shriek, a burst of white light, and Alex swerved; he hit something, hearing yet another shriek as the airbags went off. It slammed him back into his seat, and the unexpected jolt made him smash his head against the back of his seat so hard he passed out.


End file.
